


Galactic Christmas

by bkitsune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkitsune/pseuds/bkitsune
Summary: An ideal moment, a stolen kiss, a handmade gift, and a galactic Christmas can make feelings emerge.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Plance Secret Santa 2019





	Galactic Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salumi Serafina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Salumi+Serafina).



There were times when Pidge could count on the fingers of one hand the times she felt out of place in the castle of lions.

And even though everyone was gathered for an extraordinary celebration, smiling and chatting with happiness in the environment from which it could be considered surreal, Pidge felt excluded.

Not because of the blue tree that shone in the corner of the room that Shiro got on a strange allied planet. Not for the red brush that adorned the walls as a replacement for Christmas garlands and ornaments.

Not even because Matt was more interested in talking to Nyma more than anyone else all night.

It was a strange feeling. Dizzying that made her nauseous the more time she spent trying to avoid it. Pidge wanted to run and hide in her room until the next morning, or the whole year if necessary, in order to never see the face of the person who caused such disorders in her entire system.

After an exchange of disastrous gifts and the noble words of Coran for being part of a family tradition with them; Pidge took advantage of the moment and slipped away towards the green lion's hangar, with some guilt growing inside. But she quickly dismissed it when again, Lance's smiling face reached her head.

A smile that wasn't being directed at her. And it made her sick from how ridiculous it sounded. But what could she do in that situation?

What always generated the most comfortable answer for her emotional stability: Hide.

* * *

''So ... What exactly is Christmas?''

For several weeks, the atmosphere of the castle of the lions changed dramatically thanks to an occasional comment from Hunk, who acknowledged that December would soon begin on earth and with it, the saddest and most nostalgic time for them.

Staying out of their home planet for so many months had begun to be easy after Shiro returned and the coalition increased their number of rebels every day that passed. The current works were simple and began to get used to dialogue with the natives and interact with their different cultures, even for Pidge and Hunk.

But they had long forgotten their own people, so remembering Christmas was like a bucket of cold water on everyone's head. Which caught the attention of Coran and Allura who had never seen them so melancholy to mention a date that had no meaning for them.

They seemed to have nothing similar to Christmas, nor did the other planets they frequented. It was as if family reunions were mere formal events without any tradition that reinforced them at an exclusive time of the year.

The ones that made them feel isolated from the galaxy.

''It is a time to spend with family, or with your loved ones in some cases,'' Shiro replied looking up from the control panel. ''Broadly speaking, a well-decorated dinner is held and the next day, gifts are opened that are left under a tree full of lights and ribbons.''

''Sounds like something too simple,'' Coran said, ordering the tip of his mustache with interest. ''What's special about all that?''

''I guess it's the context,'' Added Pidge, without taking her eyes off the control panel. ''The entire cities are decorated on the basis of the holiday, there is more hot chocolate on the streets and capitalism sweeps everything throughout the month, maybe even earlier.''

''Capitalism?'' Allura indicated with a raised eyebrow, Shiro just shook his head.

''It's not something really hard to understand, it's just that. A family dinner and exchange of gifts. Nothing special.''

''Well, it seems like something from another world,'' Allura added, a little more excited. ''In Altea we don't have things like that, I would like to know more if with that we can make them feel more comfortable.''

Pidge smiled in complicity at Allura's emotion. Through the months interacting with her, she could see the facet of a teenage girl full of life who only wanted the happiness of her near beings within that facet of a composed and calm woman.

It was so much the desire to see them happy again, that when Lance explained more broadly about Christmas, they set out to plan something similar in favor of making them feel more at each.

The idea pleased everyone all the more even when Allura commented that Lotor was on an interstellar trip for a couple of weeks, so Lance wouldn't have to deal with him in the process. But when Pidge watched as Lance's arm hugged the princess's shoulders to bring her a little closer to his side, her smile partially fell, again directing her eyes to the screen that was looking for some galra ship in the vicinity.

Pidge didn't want to think about that, much less at that moment where the approach was crucial to stop the war once and for all.

''Since everything is fixed, come with me, princess. I will explain all the details of the ornaments of our beloved Christmas, just for you.''

''Oh yeah?''

Allura didn't seem very convinced, but she let herself be guided by Lance something amused by her emotion while Coran followed them with the same interest. When the door closed, Shiro looked at Pidge suspiciously. The room was empty and could afford to be a little more intrusive in the little girl's thorny breastplate that seemed more tense than normal.

''Everything is alright?''

''What do you mean?'' Pidge said somewhat defensively, Shiro approached next to her to touch her shoulder as a show of support. He needed to be soft.

''You seemed disconnected from the conversation when Allura said about celebrating it with dinner.''

''I'm good, it's just...'' Pidge swallowed a little before continuing. ''It's a bit difficult to remember Christmas so happily when…''

''I get it,'' Shiro stopped her. Only a few days ago her father had returned to earth and the feeling of loneliness was getting bigger as more time passed. ''You don't have to explain yourself; I just want you to know that you can always talk to me, okay?''

* * *

Pidge smiled sweetly at that memory last week. Partly feeling relieved to have a little moment where she could remember Shiro as before, without that feeling of discomfort that had been around since he returned from his apparent death.

She appreciated him as much as her brother was her leader and her closest friend, but something inside Pidge told her to stay away from that Shiro. Much less now where also her thoughts constantly fluctuated towards Lance.

Her current arms partner.

One of her best friends and the person who accompanied her into the game nights.

The only human boy who was able to flirt with anything that seemed feminine in the entire galaxy except ... With her.

Who also seemed hopelessly in love with another woman.

Part of Pidge just wanted things to be as before. Before Shiro disappeared for months and left a hole in the equipment that stills could not repair. Before Keith left them by the Blades of Marmora and she barely had time to exchange a couple of words when they were during the missions. Before Lotor was hanging around the castle like nothing.

Before she realized that, as time went by, she began to have stronger feelings every day for her playmate.

She hated it; Pidge hated to admit it even without saying it openly. Her hands were sweating when she was at her side, she stuttered without reason when he played with her, getting closer than necessary. She forgot the entire world when she saw him enter the room casually and smiled sympathetically as if there was no bad intention in that.

It would have been much more acceptable if only Pidge had stayed with her unilateral emotions.

But in recent weeks, Lance seemed less willing to maintain personal space. She noticed him casually looking where she was at the coalition conferences. And occasionally their hands joined casually as they walked side by side. From time to time he just closed his mouth while having breakfast together, as if he wanted to tell her something.

Was Pidge going crazy? Pidge didn't have an answer for that.

Lance was making a mess in her entire life without even noticing, much more than Zarcon caused when he took her family.

Pidge could deal with the numbers and complex technology of any part of the galaxy. Track a ship on hundreds of meteorites in a few seconds, hack a high-security system with just a couple of algorithms with her computer.

But she was not prepared to face human emotions.

A heavy sigh flooded the hangar with the memory of Lance resting Allura on his chest as they laughed in one of the armchairs. She didn't want to be inopportune with some sarcastic comment or a mockery from Lance cruelly reminding him that Lotor would surely bother if he was flirting with Allura so blatantly. She wanted to spend a good night with them, especially for being in honor of one of the celebrations she loved most when she lived with her mother.

Pidge stopped her hands on the keyboard for a moment at the idea that it was the first Christmas that was going out of the earth. And of those that surely wouldn't be the last considering that the empire still didn't fall completely.

There was still too much time to think about celebrating with her entire family.

She had too many emotions about to explode in her heart. For those things, sometimes it was good to have Keith by her side. Who just by being in the same room gave themselves silent support. No need for awkward conversations or meaningless explanations. But she hadn't been able to communicate with her several weeks ago. And for the invitation that night, Kolivan casually commented that he was in an investigation that only Keith was able to perform.

Pidge assumed he was too busy.

Looked up at her lion, imposing and calm. Pidge felt he was watching her with inquisition as if asking for explanations of why she was there if all her companions celebrated on the other side of the castle. As if asking if all was well.

A soft roar reached her head, Pidge smiled tenderly at her concern.

''I'm okay, it's normal that my head is spinning everywhere. Not a big deal.'' A new roar made her understand that Green was not at all convinced, but she wouldn't insist more than necessary. Pidge sighed again, squeezing the bridge of her nose wearily. ''Keith would be good in these cases, you know? Sometimes I miss him too much.'' A contemplative silence filled the room for a few seconds. ''I hope he is saved.''

''Does he worry you? I'm worried about what he's killing right now.''

Pidge almost fell from her chair when she heard Lance's voice rumble on the walls of the room from one moment to another.

When she looked away from her heart almost jumped from her throat. There he was, leaning on the door as if he were going to fall asleep in that place.

Part of his expression looked… Depressed?

Oh no, Pidge didn't want to deal with a Lance rejected by Allura at that precise moment. She preferred to turn her back pretending to encode some random file.

''I'm always worried about the people I love, Lance,'' Pidge replied casually, cursing under her breath when Lance's steps were heard closer and closer to her. ''He is part of my family after all.''

''Yeah, right,'' Lance responded by sitting on the desk, pretending to see her computer screen. ''Your voice seemed like you were doing more than missing him.''

''What do you mean?'' Pidge asked, too absorbed in appearing indifference. Lance had recently bathed and the body odor along with a sea colony filled her senses to the point of drugging her. She sighed heavily as he moved a little closer to her.

''Do you love mullet?''

''Sorry?'' Pidge looked at him directly this time, confused. ''You mean Keith? Our Keith?''

''Exactly.''

''Did you become insane?''

''I wouldn't ask if it wasn't because you've been trying to track it for weeks,'' Lance added seriously. Pidge swallowed hard. He was upset? ''I'm wrong?''

The look he placed after, broke something inside Pidge.

He felt displaced.

Pidge quickly took his hand as if trying to hold him from some fall. Which was ridiculous considering he was only sitting a couple of centimeters from her body. But it was a way of holding him and making him understand that he was not alone in whatever he was living. Without realizing it, her heat had become extremely known since Lance began a strange game around their relationship.

Would she perhaps have the right to feel a little loved by him?

Suddenly, the atmosphere was inexplicable.

The reflections of Lance's sharp eyes felt depressed, absorbed in an internal battle that Pidge had no idea. Was he afraid? Concern about another issue?

Alone?

The only thing Pidge felt was how the air of his lips hit her face every time he exhaled, a deep breath, from which she did not go unnoticed how much he observed her lips.

Was Pidge imagining it? Or had she seen Lance bite his lips for a moment?

Whatever was happening, it was as sudden and fast as it came. Since Lance got up from the table, standing almost behind her, with his hands inside his jacket.

She felt disappointing. A small movement and Pidge could have tested his lips even as an accident.

But apparently, neither wanted to wait any longer.

The movement was as fluid and fast as in a gallant battle. Both were taken from each other's body in a vain attempt to hold themselves from somewhere and join their lips in a demanding way, her face, his neck. It was not a movement as accurate as they thought the first time, Pidge's nose slammed into Lance's cheek and his teeth collided on the first attempt.

But after a few moments, while watching each other with as much surprise as with need, they kissed again with more softness and tenderness.

Pidge felt faint in Lance's arms. Assuming that maybe she had hit her head during work and only had a sweet fantasy with the boy she loved so much.

But when Lance's hands moved toward her waist and pulled her closer to his body, feeling the warmth of his skin and the sweet texture of his tongue, Pidge realized that it was not a simple dream.

It was reality, and she never felt as light as at the time.

They separated after a few moments, staring into each other's eyes. Until Lance started laughing nervously.

''What...'' Pidge said incredulously. Lance shrugged without letting go of her waist, shaking his head slightly.

''I don't know either, but it was nice,'' Pidge sighed without realizing that she was holding the air during all that time. Lance moved quickly and without waiting for the environment to get uncomfortable, he took a small box out of his pocket. ''Here...'' He said, handing a small present wrapped in aluminum foil that they used to clean the kitchen. Pidge smiled incredulously. ''Open it, you don't have ten years to wait the next morning.''

''For you know, I never waited the next morning to open the presents.'' Both smiled as Pidge released the gift bow.

''Yeah, Matt told us about that.''

It was just a small charm of her favorite video game character that she and Lance were currently trying to overcome 100%. It seemed to be made of scrap metal and the odd plastic mass that Lance had surely used to assemble the design.

Something so small, that completely touched her heart.

''Thank you, Lance.'' Pidge said almost in a whisper so as not to break the intimacy of the environment. ''It's a nice gift from you.''

''I just wanted to give you something that reminded you a little of the earth. You are not the only one who misses his family, Pidge. I can understand that.''

''I know. If someone else could do it, it's you, Lance.''

Both were in comfortable new silence, trying to find the right words to say next. The situation felt ... Almost magical.

Part of Pidge's heart, she felt special, accepted and seen as a woman after a long time. And the best thing is that it came from the boy who had meddled in her emotions to the point of putting her whole world upside down.

Maybe... Was it time to tell him?

''Lance…''

Was it such a bad idea? They had already kissed a few minutes ago, it is not as if she was completely convinced that he was not reciprocated.

But their bravery crumbled when they heard Shiro's voice calling them from the hallway, completely breaking the intimate atmosphere between the two and moving several inches away from each other.

Lance straightened nervously trying to look casual, stroking his neck quickly.

''True, true! I came to look for you,'' He affirmed as if he had forgotten a logical fact in the middle of a conversation.

''Ah,'' Pidge closed her computer before heading towards the exit and facing Shiro, keeping her little present in the pockets of her jacket to hide it from anyone's sight.

''Pidge...'' Lance stopped her for a moment, taking her chin to raise her gaze. Shiro's voice was still far away. ''Let's talk this after our interstellar Christmas, shall we?'' Pidge smiled sardonically. But she squeezed his hand tightly, bringing some fingers to her lips to kiss with love.

''It is what I hope. Merry Christmas, Lance.''

''Merry Christmas, _Katie_.''

It could not be a Christmas as she wanted with her family and many gifts from the land. Try her mother's lasagna while her father told them some Christmas stories before opening the presents, but that sweet kiss shared in the green lion's hangar and the little present that involved more than just a friendship, was definitely a good memory from Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay honey, hope you like it and have a good new year! <3


End file.
